Les Couleurs du Monde
by Lascka
Summary: Âgé seulement de cinq ans, le petit Tsu-kun n'a pas une vie bien compliquée. Mais un événement imprévu va bouleverser son monde, et par extension, le monde de certains mafieux Italiens.
1. Une Mère

Hello tout le monde ! Je vous présente une nouvelle histoire~ ^o^

**Résumé** : Âgé seulement de cinq ans, le petit Tsu-kun n'a pas une vie bien compliquée. Mais un événement imprévu va bouleverser son monde, et par extension, le monde de certains mafieux Italiens.

**Couple** : Aucun.

**Genre** : Humour, Aventure.

**Classement** : Tout public, sauf ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge d'apprendre d'autres jurons.

**Crédit** : Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à la mangaka Akira Amano. Je m'en sert juste pour mes histoires.

Voilà, pour le moment, rien de plus à dire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 01 : Une Mère**

Tsuna avait à peine cinq ans quand sa vie a changé du tout au tout. Pourtant cette journée avait commencé normalement. Il se promenait chaudement couvert, tenant fermement la main ganté de sa mère. Lui-même portait des chaudes moufles, une écharpe, un bonnet et un anorak bien chaud. Aussi même alors qu'il faisait un froid glacial, ce n'était pas inconfortable.

Nana avait un doux sourire sur son visage, que la buée qu'elle produisait n'arrivait pas à cacher. On était au milieu Novembre et elle était fermement décidée à braver le froid pour faire les courses pour elle et son cher fils. N'ayant pas envi de le laisser seul à la maison, où son adorable maladresse naturelle pouvait être dangereuse pour lui, elle l'avait emmenée avec elle. Après tout qui mieux qu'elle pourrait le protéger du danger ?

Elle fut surprise en sentant Tsuna s'arrêter derrière elle et se retourna légèrement. Il avait les yeux fixé dans un magasin, où une énorme peluche en forme de lion trônait royalement. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était arrêté. Elle observa avec attention le visage de son Tsuna, décryptant avec facilité les signes d'admirations et d'envies de son fils. Avec un grand sourire, elle s'accroupit près de lui.

- Tsu-kun ?

Il se tourna vers elle, presque malgré lui.

- Tu aime la girafe qui est dans le coin ? Le taquina-t-elle. Tu as vu son looooooong cou ?

Tsuna se renfrogna et secoua la tête, ses yeux dévorant le fier lion.

- Oh. Peut-être préfères-tu le grand gorille tout velu en haut.

Tsuna secoua la tête plus fort, se cachant derrière le bras de sa mère. Ce gorille tout noir avait des yeux méchant, il lui faisait peur. Il était sûr que s'il descendait de son arbre pour l'embêter, le lion ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui. Rassuré à cette pensée, il reposa son regard sur le lion. Lui était beau, tout marron presque doré, et avec une crinière toute touffue. Elle devait être si douce, il rêvait de promener ses doigts dedans. Mais le lion était dans la vitrine et lui dehors… Au moins, il ne devait pas avoir froid.

- Non ? Hmmm… Peut-être alors que… Tu préfères ce beau lion qui règne sur tous les animaux ?

Il ne dit rien, mais son visage s'éclaira quand il hocha timidement la tête. Il la regarda, une supplique muette dans ses yeux, et elle retint de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'étouffer de câlin. Son fils était trop mignon pour son propre bien. Elle nota mentalement le magasin, pour aller réserver cette peluche en particulier pour Noël (Tsu-kun ne se laisserait pas tromper par une autre, elle le savait, elle avait déjà essayé). Se serait un merveilleux cadeau.

- Aller Tsu-kun, finit-elle par dire. Tu vas finir par attraper froid ici, et Lion-kun ne pourras pas venir te rendre visite si tu es malade, d'accord ?

Tsuna avait visiblement l'air déçu, mais il hocha la tête, et après un dernier regard plein d'envie à la majestueuse peluche, il suivit docilement sa mère. Nana sourit du comportement de son fils. Un sourire un peu triste. Son fils était timide, presque anormalement renfermé sur lui. Il ne quémandait jamais, et faisait de son mieux pour lui faire plaisir. Il était toujours d'accord avec elle, et respectait presque toujours ses instructions. D'autres parents auraient dit que c'était le fils rêvé. Nana elle savait que c'était un comportement dû à la peur.

La peur qu'elle l'abandonne.

* * *

Jamais elle n'avait sentit une telle colère, une telle rage et une telle tristesse que le jour où elle était arrivé en retard pour aller chercher son fils. C'était de sa faute, elle n'avait pas surveillé l'heure, prise par le magazine de cuisine qu'elle lisait. Mais un moment, elle releva la tête pour remarquer que son fils était déjà sortit de l'école depuis quelques minutes. Elle aime à pensé que c'était son instinct maternel qui l'avait guidé. Parce que, quand elle arriva au portail de l'école, elle ne trouva pas de Tsu-kun. D'abord intriguée, elle se dit qu'il était peut-être retourné dans la zone de jeu en l'attendant. Elle s'avança donc dans l'école et se dirigea vers le bac à sable.

Elle entendit avant qu'elle ne vit des enfants jouer dans la cours, et alors qu'ils entraient dans son champ de vision, elle fut ravie de voir que son Tsu-kun était parmi eux. Il s'intégrait très bien, malgré toutes ses plaintes et tous ces pleurs. Elle s'avança avec le sourire, impatiente de rencontrer les amis de son fils.

- Dame-Tsuna~ Baka-Tsuna~ Dame-Tsuna~…

Ce chant entonné de manière redondante la figea net, balayant le sourire de son visage. Et son ébahissement ne fit que s'accentuer en entendant les prochaines remarques :

- T'es un bon à rien, Dame-Tsuna, t'es trop inutile, même ton To-chan veux plus te voir, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est jamais là !

- Ouais, et maintenant, c'est même ta Kaa-chan qui n'est pas là, elle veut plus de toi elle non plus, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas venu te chercher !

- Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Pleurait Tsuna, tremblant, tout seul au milieu de cette meute d'enfant. Kaa-chan aime Tsu-kun ! Kaa-chan aime beaucoup Tsu-kun !

- Mais non, c'est juste de la pitié, car tu sers à rien, tu es juste Dame-Tsuna après tout !

- Dame-Tsuna~ Baka-Tsuna~ Dame-Tsuna~… Reprenait en cœur les autres enfants.

Elle ne pensait pas que se soit possible, elle ne pensait vraiment pas que l'expression "voir rouge" pouvait exister littéralement. Pourtant le bord de sa vision se teinta d'écarlate alors qu'une rage sans nom et sans précédent montait en elle. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi furibonde qu'à cet instant là, criant plus fort qu'elle ne se le pensait capable :

- TSU-KUN !

Les enfants s'arrêtèrent net, et reculèrent face à cette adulte furieuse qui venait vers eux. Ils s'enfuirent en criant et en courant, Tsuna restant seul derrière. La première expression de soulagement disparu vite et il baissa les yeux, n'osant pas regarder sa mère en face.

En trois pas, elle était à ses côtés, regrettant de ne pas savoir le nom des gamins pour en toucher deux mots à leurs parents. Elle savait que les enfants pouvaient être cruels entre eux, mais pas à ce point là. Qu'est-ce qu'on leur apprenait à la maison ? Toutes les plaintes, les suppliques de son fils sur cette école, comme quoi il ne voulait pas y retourner, qu'il préférait rester avec elle parce qu'on se moquait de lui prenait une autre dimension. Ce n'était pas une simple chamaillerie d'enfant, mais de la torture à l'état pure.

- Tsu-kun, fit-elle doucement en s'accroupissant. Tsu-kun, tu viens ? Okaa-chan va te faire un bon chocolat chaud, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête timidement, et tressaillit quand elle prit sa main. Ils firent le chemin du retour en silence, juste entrecoupé par les reniflements de Tsuna qui s'efforçait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas pleurer. Quand ils furent rentrés chez eux, elle ferma la porte à clé, chose que normalement elle ne faisait que juste avant d'aller se coucher, mais maintenant plus que jamais, elle voulait que cette maison soit un havre de paix, bien différencié de l'extérieur pour son Tsuna.

Elle le mit sur le canapé, et sortit son mouchoir pour lui essuyer son visage plein de larmes, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Tsuna ne bougea pas, contrairement aux autres fois où il s'était sali le visage, disant qu'il était assez grand pour se laver tout seul. Sa mère alors le prenait dans ses bras et le chatouillait jusqu'à ce qu'il explose de son rire cristallin, demandant grâce. Elle n'écoutait pas bien sûr, et le torturait jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux trop fatigués pour bouger.

Mais là, aucunes remarques, pas de résistance. Il laissait faire sa mère avec une docilité effrayante. Triste à en pleurer, elle embrassa son front, et faillit hurler quand il ne réagit pas non plus. Allant rapidement dans la cuisine, elle voulu préparer le chocolat chaud promis et reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Mais là, elle obtint une réaction.

- Okaa-chan… Okaa-chan…!

Elle se retourna aussitôt et sentit son cœur se tordre en voyant la terreur sur le visage de son fils. Ce dernier n'osait pas bouger de sa place sur le canapé, là où elle l'avait mit, se fit-elle brusquement la remarque, comme si bouger de cet endroit serait lui désobéir. Elle retourna immédiatement à ses côtés et se remit à sa hauteur, rendant sa voix aussi douce que possible.

- Oui Tsu-kun ? Que veux-tu ?

Il hésita. Il hésita quelques longues secondes qui parurent une éternité à Nana. Et puis, enfin, le visage de Tsuna se tordit et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il se précipita dans ses bras, pleurant et hoquetant avec désespoir.

- Tsu-kun va être sage ! Tsu-kun va obéir à tout ce que Okaa-chan voudras ! Okaa-san ne laisse pas Tsu-kun tout seul ! S'il te plait Okaa-chan ! Tsu-kun va être gentil et va ranger sa chambre et va manger ses légumes et sa viande et plus se salir et-et tout ce que Okaa-chan voudra ! Ne laisse pas Tsu-kun tout seul ! Okaa-chan ! Okaa-chan ! ! !

Nana sentait ses petits poings trembler sous la force qu'il utilisait pour s'agripper à elle. Elle ferma les yeux, retenant ses propres larmes causées par la douleur de son fils et ne fit que le serrer plus fort, lui assurant que jamais, _jamais_ elle ne l'abandonnerait, qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur elle. Qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, blottit l'un contre l'autre, oubliant le monde extérieur et sa cruauté. Quand elle partit faire enfin ce chocolat chaud, pour eux deux car elle aussi avait bien besoin de quelque chose, elle avait Tsuna dans ses bras, qui continuait d'hoqueter doucement, vidé de ses forces d'avoir tant pleuré. Elle ne le lâcha pas de toute la manœuvre et elle réussi à apporter un plateau avec leur deux mugs fumants sur la table basse du salon. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé, replaçant son fils pour qu'il soit mieux installé, et pris le plus petit mug en plastique orange pour Tsuna, tandis qu'elle prenait celui bleu ciel en porcelaine pour elle.

Entre deux gorgées, elle murmurait toujours des mots apaisants, fredonnant parfois quelques chansons douces, osant à peine bouger la main pour caresser les cheveux de son fils. Lui s'endormait doucement, et elle lui retira sa tasse avant qu'il ne la renverse. Elle resta comme ça même quand elle fut sûr qu'il s'était endormit, son souffle chaud caressant régulièrement son cou.

Et elle se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

* * *

Cet événement s'était déroulé il y avait quelques mois maintenant. Les premières semaines, il n'était pas retourné à l'école, elle-même refusant qu'il parte alors qu'il était toujours secoué. Il avait perdu toute sa joie de vivre, craignant à chaque instant de faire quelque chose qui lui déplairait et qui la ferait l'abandonner, éclatant en sanglots terrorisés dès qu'il faisait une maladresse. Petit à petit, elle avait à nouveau pu le laisser seul, alors qu'elle partait faire ses courses, mais il se précipitait toujours sur elle quand elle rentrait, tellement soulagé de la revoir.

La Golden week, qui était en début Mai avait été une véritable bouffé d'air frais. Ils étaient partit tous les deux en vacances dans une ville près de la mer. Et même si Tsuna ne savait pas très bien nager, il s'était beaucoup amusé à faire des châteaux de sable. Il avait même sympathisé avec quelques enfants de son âge, qui ne le connaissaient pas sous le nom de Dame-Tsuna, et avait joué au ballon avec eux. Cette amitié, nouvelle pour Tsuna lui avait fait un bien fou. Il recommençait à sourire et à babiller sur ses journées. Elle écoutait tout ça avec amusement et patience, simplement heureuse.

Mais il fallait bien retourner à Namimori. Tsuna retrouva rapidement ses habitudes silencieuse et son inquiétude morbide d'être laissé seul. En plus, Nana avait décidé de le renvoyer à l'école. Elle avait bien vu la peur dans ses yeux, mais il n'avait rien dit, hochant juste la tête, refusant de s'exprimer, de peur qu'elle n'aime pas ce qu'il avait à dire.

Elle était là une demi-heure à l'avance cette journée là, quand elle était allé le rechercher. Plus jamais elle ne serait en retard pour son fils. En la voyant, son visage s'éclaira avec émerveillement, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à réellement réaliser qu'elle était vraiment là, revenue pour le chercher. Après quelques secondes où il hésita, se demandant s'il voyait bien ce qu'il voyait, il se précipita avec un petit cri de joie, bousculant légèrement quelques camarades qui le regardait avec amusement pour certains, dédains pour d'autres.

Tsuna lui sauta dessus, frottant sa joue conter son chemisier avec soulagement. Nana rayonnait de joie en le voyant et l'emmena rapidement manger une glace pour le récompenser de son courage. Tsuna ne se fit pas prier, et sa main fermement fermé sur celle de sa mère, il la suivit jusqu'au parc.

Le temps passa ainsi. Tsuna retrouva un peu de son entrain, mais restait extrêmement prudent avec sa mère, l'obéissant toujours sans protester, ce qui l'incitait à croire qu'il continuait à être maltraité dans son école. Elle passa un coup de fil au directeur, qui lui répondit bien entendu qu'ils avaient trop d'élèves pour faire du favoritisme et surveiller un élève en particulier. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lui dire ses quatre vérités, et raccrocha, attendant à peine qu'il ait terminé de lui dire au revoir. Aussitôt, elle reprit le téléphone, et passa un autre coup de fil.

Tsuna fut éberlué en voyant son père au côté de sa mère quelques soirs plus tard. Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi il avait emmené sa pioche, ni pourquoi il était toujours en habit de travail, marcel et salopette. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que son père était revenu à la maison, et était même venu le chercher à la sortie de l'école. Sa mère rayonnait, plus heureuse que jamais à ses côtés, et dès qu'elle le vit, elle leva la main pour lui faire un signe. Le cœur bondissant de joie, Tsuna s'était précipité vers ses parents, sa famille enfin réunie.

Iemitsu avait fait tout en drame en voyant combien son fils avait poussé ces derniers six mois qu'il était partit en Inde, délivrer un dragon qui avait été fait prisonnier par l'écroulement d'un de leur tunnel. Un mensonge plus gros que lui, mais que Tsuna avait bien entendu avalé avec joie, alors que son père le serrait contre lui, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps, et s'attirant les regards surpris des autres parents. Il croisa le regard d'un des enfants qui l'avait maltraité et Tsuna, en sécurité dans les bras de son père et avec la présence réconfortante de sa mère fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire autrement.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux, il lui tira la langue.

Et puis cacha innocemment son visage dans le cou de son père quand le gamin s'insurgea et le dénonça à ses propres parents. La mère, les lèvres pincées fit une remarque désobligeante sur l'éducation de Tsuna, et Nana, que Iemitsu n'avait jamais vu en colère, rétorqua aussitôt que son fils était certainement mieux élevé que certain voyous qui prenaient un plaisir sadique à harceler les autres. Vexée, la mère de famille répondit sèchement, mais Nana ne se laissa pas faire. Enfin, toute la colère qu'elle possédait depuis ce jour là éclata, pétrifiant Iemitsu. Tsuna lui, était en admiration, ne loupant pas une miette du spectacle de là où il était.

Iemitsu sortit de sa transe en voyant le mari prendre la défense de sa femme, et aussitôt il intervint à son tour, un grand sourire avenant sur le visage qui promettait mille morts si jamais il osait faire une réflexion sur sa famille. Le ton monta entre les quatre personnes, Tsuna au milieu, ravi de l'attention. Enfin, il pouvait prouver au monde entier (qui se réduisait simplement à tous ses camarades de classes) que ses parents l'aimaient très fort et n'hésitaient pas à le défendre. Et il n'était pas le seul à regarder le spectacle. Nombre de parents et d'enfants regardaient cette scène amusés, stupéfait ou simplement curieux, se demandant comment ça allait se terminer.

À un moment, la mère du voyou, exaspérée, fit une remarque acide sur Tsuna et sur sa réputation de bon à rien venant certainement de son père qui n'était jamais là, sous-entendant en plus que Nana était certainement cocu, car les hommes restaient des hommes avec des besoins physiques…

Tsuna ne comprit rien à ce qu'elle dit, ni ce qui se passa à peine avait-elle finit de parler. D'abord, les adultes se disputaient, ce qui dans son esprit était une bonne chose, car ses parents prenaient sa défense contre ceux de la personne qui l'embêtait le plus dans l'école. Donc si ses parents gagnaient (et ils ne pouvaient que gagner), il le laisserait peut-être tranquille. Mais brusquement, il y eu un bruit de claquement sec et le silence complet. La femme en face avait la tête tournée sur le côté et la joue gauche toute rouge. Nana aussi était toute rouge, mais de colère. Tellement furieuse qu'elle en oubliait la douleur dans sa main.

Aussitôt, le mari de cette femme gronda et s'approcha dangereusement de Nana. Il n'avait pas fait un pas que Iemitsu avait passé Tsuna à sa femme et était devant elle les protégeant de toute sa hauteur. Tsuna et sa mère ne pouvait donc pas voir l'effrayant regard que Iemitsu possédait alors, et ils n'entendirent pas les sourdes menaces qu'il proféra. Ils virent seulement son grand sourire quand il se retourna, laissant juste entrapercevoir le visage blême de sa victime avant de reprendre Tsuna, le mettre sur ses épaules à la grande peur de ce dernier et partir en riant bruyamment.

Cette après-midi là était une des meilleurs dans les souvenirs de Tsuna. Il avait joué avec son père jusqu'au dîner, parfois à des jeux très dangereux et qui faisaient peurs, mais bon. C'était son Oto-chan. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Comme la dernière fois qu'il avait visité, et qu'il l'avait emmené dans une barque et qu'il était tombé dans l'eau glacée à cause de Iemitsu qui avait fait tanguer le bateau pour s'amuser. Okaa-chan avait été très mécontente et l'avait grondé très fort quand il était tombé malade. Et puis ils avaient fait la paix le soir. Ils faisaient toujours la paix parce qu'ils s'aimaient très très très fort.

Iemitsu était resté plus d'une semaine, ce qui était plutôt rare. Et puis, un jour il avait annoncé qu'un gisement avait été trouvé en Afrique, et qu'il devait aider les grands troupeaux de zèbres à traverser leur territoire en attendant qu'ils s'habituent à l'homme. Tsuna avait été triste qu'il parte. Et puis la vie avait continué. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sortait de leur vie.

Malheureusement, le voyou et sa bande remarquèrent rapidement que Tsuna n'avait à nouveau plus que sa mère qui venait le chercher, et que donc son père l'avait à nouveau abandonné, ce qu'ils ne manquèrent pas de le lui dire et de lui répéter. Tsuna ne répondait rien, car d'une part, répondre lui aurait attiré plus d'ennuis encore, et de l'autre, il savait que c'était faux.

Mais au cas où, il était resté très obéissant avec sa mère, se retenant parfois de demander quelque chose ou de refuser un de ses ordres. Nana avait vite compris la raison de cette prudence, et était très frustrée de ne pouvoir rien faire contre. Elle décida de lui montrer tout l'amour qu'une mère peut avoir pour son enfant. Encore aujourd'hui, alors que l'évènement avait eu lieu il y avait des mois, Tsuna avait conservé ce comportement, ne demandant verbalement rien, ni même pour son anniversaire, laissant à Nana le soin de deviner ses envies et d'essayer de les combler si elles étaient raisonnable.

Et voilà que Noël approchait. La liste se faisait petit à petit, au cours des ballades qu'ils faisaient tout les deux le week-end, et elle ferait son choix. Et puis il y avait tellement à penser avec cette fête, les décorations intérieures et extérieures, qui seront des moments d'amusements pour tout les deux, le sapin qu'il faudrait choisir et puis enfin décorer lui aussi, le menu… Elle se demanda si Iemitsu reviendrait pour ce Noël. Elle l'espérait bien, se serait tellement romantique !

Prises dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le tiraillement de sa manche. Tsuna pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe. Pourquoi sa mère ne traversait-elle pas la route ? Le feu est vert pour les piétons pourtant, et la jolie petite musique allait bientôt s'arrêter… _(NdA : Au Japon, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, les passages piétons ont une musique, qui permet au piétons de savoir quand le feu repassera au rouge. Très pratique à mon avis, il faudrait le mettre en France !)_Il tira plus fort, et Nana sortit enfin de ses pensées. Elle regarda son fils qui désigna le passage piéton des yeux, montrant toute les personnes qui le traversait. Nana lui fit un grand sourire et commença à traverser la route.

À ce moment là, il y eu un étrange bruit de fond, comme des pneus qui crissaient. Ce n'était pas totalement inhabituel, Namimori était une petite ville, mais avait aussi son lot de chauffard. Nana resserra la prise qu'elle avait sur Tsuna et accéléra légèrement. Elle ne s'attendait pas au rugissement soudain du moteur qui débarqua dans le carrefour.

La voiture zigzaguait sur la route, comme ivre. Elle percuta de plein fouet une autre voiture sur le côté. Ça aurait pu se terminer là, mais la voiture allait tellement vite qu'elle se retourna sur le flanc pour faire un tonneau, arrivant comme un ouragan sur le passage piéton.

Nana entendit à peine les cris de terreur des autres personnes présentes. Elle ne pensa qu'à prendre Tsuna dans ses bras et à le protéger du danger, comme toute mère digne de ce nom le ferait.

Et puis ce fut le noir total.

* * *

Quand Iemitsu fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par son portable, il pensa aussitôt à un problème lié à la mafia. Et puis il écouta se rendit compte que c'était son portable personnel qui sonnait, celui dont seule Nana avait le numéro. Il prit l'appel, et aurait préféré, mille fois que le problème vienne d'une autre famille mafieuse qui leur aurait déclaré la guerre.

* * *

Q^Q Oh, merde… J'ai pleuré en écrivant ce chapitre moi…

Chose à savoir sur Lascka. Elle pleure en voyant un film triste, elle pleure en lisant des histoires tristes, elle pleure en écrivant des choses tristes. Et elle déteste pleurer en plus ! TT^TT

Mais là… là ! Q_Q C'est juste trop triste !


	2. Une Longue Journée

Bonjour tout le monde ! :)

Juste un petit mot pour dire que oui, cette histoire commence tristement. Et ce chapitre est aussi très triste, mais l'histoire s'améliore à la fin. Je suis une optimiste invétéré, et je ne peux pas écrire que du triste, ça me déprime.

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires ! :D C'est super de votre part !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 02 : Une Longue Journée**

Jamais Iemitsu avait été aussi paniqué qu'il ne l'était maintenant.

_"Hmm… Nana ?_

_Bonjour, êtes-vous bien Sawada Iemitsu-san ?_

_Oui, c'est moi. Qui est à l'appareil ?_

_Hôpital de Namimori. J'ai une grave nouvelle à vous annoncer."_

Jamais ses subordonnés ne l'avait vu aussi pressé, aussi affolé, aussi peu en contrôle de lui-même.

_"L'H-Hôpital ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Nana et à Tsunayoshi ?_

_Oui. Je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais ils ont été pris dans un accident de la route il y a un peu moins d'une heure. Ils sont tous les deux dans un état critique. Nous aurions besoin de votre autorisation pour opérer votre fils._

_Quoi… O-Oui, bien sûr ! Faite tout ce que vous pouvez !"_

La plupart voulu lui demander ce qu'ils se passaient, prenant leurs armes par prudence. Mais il les ignora, courant dans les couloirs, le cœur battant comme un fou contre sa poitrine.

_"Bien, quand pourriez-vous être là ?_

_Je suis à l'étranger là, mais je saute dans le premier avion disponible. Je serais là dès que possible, dans quelques heures !_

_Je comprends. Sawada-san, votre famille est entre de bonnes mains, nous ferons tout notre possible pour les sauver._

_O-Oui… Merci."_

Réveillé par tout le tintamarre, Lal sortit de sa chambre encore en chemise de nuit, mais avec une Kalachnikov chargée dans les bras, prête à tirer sur les idiots qui avaient dérangé son sommeil. Elle tira sur le plafond, et aussitôt, tous les agents pointèrent leurs armes sur elle. Ravi d'avoir un peu d'attention et de calme, elle demanda sèchement :

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Il se passe quoi ?

Ils baissèrent leurs bras en soupirant, soulagé que ce ne soit pas un ennemi. Ils échangèrent des regards, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme qui semblait d'aussi bonne humeur au réveil qu'elle ne grogne :

- C'est Boss. Il est devenu dingue, il court bruyamment dans les couloirs, mais personne ne sais pourquoi. On croyait que c'était une attaque, mais… Y a personne !

Lal grogna et empoigna plus fermement son arme. Marchant avec énergie, elle avança vers là où régnait encore le chaos, provoqué certainement par son imbécile de patron, et personne n'osa lui faire une seule remarque sur son accoutrement plutôt étrange. Ils s'écartèrent avec discipline, et seulement quand elle s'était éloigné de quelques mètres, ils se détendirent et soupirèrent, hésitant entre savoir ce qui se passait et se lever définitivement, ou bien retourner se coucher. Le jour était bientôt là de toutes les manières.

Lal retrouva Iemitsu devant la chambre de Turmeric, son bras droit, qui se tenait au chambranle de la porte, écoutait bouche bée les élucubrations sans queue ni tête de son boss.

- Le jet… Grommela-t-il. À cette heure…

- Oui ! Fit Iemitsu, exaspéré. Tu peux le piloter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, oui, j'ai ma licence, mais pourquoi ? C'est un ordre de Nono ? On doit aller où ?

- Non, ce n'est pas un ordre, on doit aller au Japon, c'est urgent !

Turmeric se réveilla un peu mieux en entendant la destination prévu. Et Lal, prête à tirer sur l'imbécile de service s'arrêta, et ses yeux se rétrécirent. Le japon était là où était cachée la famille de leur boss. Et vu son état de panique, il devait leur être arrivé quelque chose. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas en parler là, c'était un secret bien gardé, et seuls ses subordonnés les plus proches, Turmeric, Oregano, Moretti, et bien sûr elle connaissaient leur position.

Il y eu un claquement de main, et ils virent Oregano arriver, le visage terne. Même en pyjama, elle portait toujours deux armes de poings à la ceinture, prête à servir. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et elle s'arrêta sur quelques personnes dignes de confiance.

- Vous, allez prévenir l'aéroport d'un départ imminent. Que le jet soit prêt dans les meilleurs délais. Vous autres, envoyez un message à Nono pour lui dire que le chef du CEDEF ainsi que Turmeric et moi-même partons immédiatement pour le Japon. Le contrôle du CEDEF incombe à Lal qui sera secondé par Moretti.

En ne voyant personne bouger, trop surprit par son apparition et ses ordres soudains, elle leva un sourcil et rajouta froidement :

- Exécution.

Brusquement, tous s'agitèrent dans tous les sens, et Oregano approcha de son boss avec un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage, expression qui s'adoucit légèrement en voyant la reconnaissance dans les yeux de son boss.

- Merci, Oregano. Merci mille fois.

- De rien Boss. On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?

Iemitsu hocha la tête, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il sentit le canon d'une arme sur sa jambe.

- Pas ici, idiot, gronda Lal. Rentre dans la chambre au moins.

Turmeric s'était déjà écarté pour les laisser passer. Il ferma la porte dès qu'ils furent tous rentrés, et ils se tournèrent vers leur patron et ami. C'est là qu'ils virent vraiment la pâleur de son visage et le stress qu'il avait. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de poser des questions que Iemitsu prit la parole d'une voix étranglée.

- Nana et Tsuna ont eu un accident. Je n'en sais pas plus, mais leur vie est en danger. L'hôpital m'a appelé pour me demander l'autorisation d'opérer Tsuna…

L'expression de désespoir tordit le cœur de toutes les personnes présentes. Turmeric murmura qu'il sera prêt dans quelques instants, le temps de se changer et de préparer une petite valise. Oregano hocha la tête, et partit pour faire de même. Lal soupira.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Iemitsu. Je préviendrais Moretti, et je m'occuperais de Nono. Va voir ta famille, et tiens nous au courant.

Iemitsu hocha la tête et se tourna vers Turmeric, déjà occupé à préparer un bagage.

- Je vous retrouve à la piste de décollage, je ne peux pas attendre.

- Tu ne prends rien avec toi ?

- Non, j'ai des affaires à la maison.

Iemitsu sortit de la chambre à peine avait-il finit de parler. Turmeric et Lal échangèrent un regard mais ni dirent rien. Turmeric se remit à faire sa valise et Lal décida qu'elle était trop énervée pour continuer à dormir. Elle décida d'aller s'habiller et d'aller réveiller les recrues du COMSUBIN pour un entrainement matinal. Elle pourra voir de ses yeux s'ils étaient alertes et efficaces avant le réveil. Elle ira voir Moretti après. Elle était sûre que ce dormeur exceptionnel n'avait pas bougé un cil ce matin.

La journée s'annonçait longue.

* * *

Iemitsu tapait du pied quand il était stressé. Quand il était énervé, il arrivait à se contrôler au point qu'il fallait vraiment le connaitre pour déceler la froideur dans ses yeux. Mais quand il était stressé, il avait la plus mauvaise pokerface au monde. Les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés, le pied qui n'arrêtait pas de marteler le sol… Tous ces signes qui montraient l'impatience grandissante qu'il avait à attendre ses subordonnés et amis devant le jet qui ronflait déjà.

Turmeric et Oregano n'avaient pas prit beaucoup de temps pour se changer et faire leur valise. L'expérience leur demandait souvent un départ en catastrophe, et ils avaient apprit à s'adapter très rapidement. Mais les cinq minutes qu'ils avaient mis avaient duré des heures pour Iemitsu, qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était de monter dans cet avion, prendre lui-même les commandes et partir pour le Japon.

Mais s'il savait que se déplacer seul ne serait pas une bonne idée. Il n'y avait rien de plus suspicieux que le chef du CEDEF qui partait tout seul. Déjà que l'urgence de son déplacement intriguerait nombre de personne, il ne voulait pas attirer encore plus l'attention. Il ne voulait pas attirer encore plus de malheur sur sa famille.

Cette idée le hantait. Et si l'accident n'en était pas un, mais un attentat contre sa famille déguisé en accident ? N'avait-il pas été assez prudent lors de ses déplacements ? Avait-il été suivit ? Par qui ? Rare était ceux qui savaient qu'il avait une famille. Seul le CEDEF était au courant et quelques Vongola. La liste se rétrécissait encore pour ceux qui connaissaient leur visage. Et seul ses plus proches collaborateurs et le Neuvième savaient leur position exacte. Il n'était même pas sûr que Nono en ai parlé à ses propres Gardiens.

L'arrivée tant attendue de son bras droit et de la tireuse d'élite l'empêcha de culpabiliser d'avantage. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il monta les marches, suivit de près par les deux autres. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon luxueux du jet, et Turmeric ne perdit aucun instant pour prendre les commandes et annoncer à la tour de contrôle leur départ imminent. Seuls les moteurs d'avions rugissants troublaient le silence de la cabine.

- Tout ira bien, dit doucement Oregano alors que l'avion s'élevait rapidement dans les airs.

Iemitsu lui fit un petit sourire crispé, reconnaissant de ses efforts. Il ne possédait pas l'Hyper Intuition, pourtant marque de sa lignée, mais il était un mari et un père. Et ces instincts là lui disaient que le pire était à venir.

Il se tourna les pouces pendant tout le vol. Un voyage entre l'Italie et le Japon avec un avion normal prenait entre onze et douze heures, douze longues heures qui étaient rétrécies à dix avec ce jet personnel. Cela ne faisait que trois heures de vol, et il était prêt à pédaler si ça pouvait les faire aller plus vite. Ce n'était pas possible bien sûr. Alors il contrôla son impatience en bougeant.

Il se leva, fit le tour de la cabine, se rassit, croisa les jambes, les décroisa, soupira, tapa nerveusement du pied, se releva, alla aux toilettes quatre fois, regarda par la fenêtre, se servit un verre dans le mini-bar, alluma la télévision, changea sans arrêt de chaine, éteignit la télévision sans avoir jamais rien regardé, alla demander à Turmeric s'il ne pouvait pas aller plus vite, se fit jeter de la cabine de pilotage, se mit à broyer du noir sur son fauteuil. Se releva, refit le tour de la cabine…

Oregano était prête à lui injecter un somnifère par la force quand le portable de Iemitsu sonna. Il ignora le soupir de soulagement de la femme avec lui pour se précipiter dessus, espérant des nouvelles de l'hôpital.

C'était Nono.

_- Iemitsu ? _Fit la voix de son boss, chaleureuse mais inquiète. _Lal m'a parlé brièvement de ce qui s'est passé. Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles ?_

- Non, pas encore Nono, répondit le père de famille. J'attends un appel de l'hôpital, ils m'ont dit que Nana et Tsuna avait été pris dans un accident. Je vérifierais sur place si c'est vrai, ou si c'est une tentative de meurtre déguisé.

_- Je vois. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, Iemitsu. J'espère que tout se passera bien. N'hésite pas à demander à la branche Vongola du Japon de l'aide dans tes recherches. Je sais que le CEDEF est spécialisé dans la récolte d'information, mais tu seras sûrement trop occupé pour te soucier à gérer ça._

- Oui, merci Nono, j'apprécie.

_- Ce n'est rien, ils font partit de la famille. Et puis ils ont été très gentils de m'accueillir aussi chaleureusement dans leur maison. Cela fait déjà plus d'un an, n'est-ce pas ?_

- Oui, un peu plus. Tsuna n'avait pas arrêté de parler de vous ensuite. Je crois qu'il avait été très impressionné.

Nono rigola doucement, et sa voix prit une note désolé.

_- J'ai toujours aimé les enfants, Iemitsu, et le tiens est aussi adorable que les miens à son âge. Je me demande toujours si sceller ses Flammes était une si bonne idée que ça. J'avoue que ça me tourmente encore aujourd'hui._

Sceller une Flamme était un mouvement très risqué, surtout quand la personne était si jeune et ne pouvait pas comprendre. Mais en même temps, il était déjà assez âgé pour que sa Flamme réagisse avec son environnement, ce qui lui donnait une perception différente du monde. Timoteo avait fait ça en espérant qu'il soit malgré tout assez jeune pour s'adapter facilement à la perte de sa Flamme.

- Je connais les conséquences de cet acte Nono. Mais c'était nécessaire. Même si c'est un héritier potentiel, je ne le laisserai pas entrer dans le monde de la mafia. Il n'aura jamais besoin de posséder une Flamme aussi forte. Quant à la perte de ses repères, Tsuna surmontera sûrement ça. Même si Nana m'a dit qu'il était un peu plus maladroit depuis…

Il entendit Nono soupirer à l'autre bout de la ligne. C'était une des conséquences qu'il redoutait. Iemitsu s'empressa de le rassurer.

- Mais mon garçon est fort, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il s'habituera. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète pour le moment.

_- Oui, je comprends Iemitsu. Rappelle-moi dès que tu as des nouvelles. Je n'ai pas de réunion bien importante aujourd'hui._

- Je vous appellerais à l'arrivée, Nono.

Ils raccrochèrent, et la première chose que fit Iemitsu, ce fut de regarder sa montre. Même pas une vingtaine de minutes de passé. Il restait encore plus de six heures et demie de vol.

Il s'assit. Croisa les bras. Regarda par la fenêtre. Passa une main dans ses cheveux. Essaya de ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait. Échoua. Se leva. Fit les cents pas.

Oregano se demanda si elle pouvait aller dans la cabine de pilotage.

Ça allait être un très long vol.

* * *

Ils étaient partit à quatre heure du matin d'Italie, et arrivèrent neuf heures quarante après. Avec le décalage horaire d'environ sept heures, le soir était déjà tombé sur l'Archipel. L'aéroport de Namimori était pourtant plein d'activité et de commerciaux qui partaient ou venaient de différentes régions du pays où du monde.

Iemitsu les bouscula sans vergogne pour arriver le plus vite possible à la sortie, laissant ses compagnons de voyage s'excuser pour lui. N'ayant pas de véhicule prévu pour les emmener, il se mit en travers de la route pour arrêter un taxi, à la plus grande horreur des deux autres. Heureusement, la femme au volant réussi à s'arrêter de justesse. Elle passa la tête à travers la fenêtre, et la rougeur de son visage en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Mais avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, la personne qu'elle avait faillit écraser avait déjà disparue.

Iemitsu était monté à l'avant.

- Non mais pour qui-

- L'hôpital principal de Namimori, vite s'il vous plait, ordonna-t-il, ne se souciant même plus de ses compagnons qui mettaient les bagages dans le coffre et qui n'étaient pas encore entré dans la voiture.

La femme brune tiqua nerveusement. Cette personne avait effectivement besoin d'aller à l'hôpital pour faire réviser sa tête. On n'avait pas idée d'arrêter un taxi comme ça !

- Monsieur, fit-elle lentement alors que Turmeric et Oregano montait enfin derrière, si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, ma borne est éteinte, ce qui signifie que je ne prends plus personne. J'ai fini ma longue journée de dix heures, et ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est retrouver mon mari et mes enfants, alors maintenant descendez et attendez le prochain taxi !

- Moi aussi je ne veux qu'une chose, explosa Iemitsu, c'est voir ma femme et mon fils en bonne santé, le plus vite possible ! Alors démarrer ou je vais-

- Excusez le intervint Oregano tandis que Turmeric bâillonnait de sa main son patron, s'excusant mentalement pour son comportement. Il est stressé, nous arrivons de loin, et somme partis brusquement en apprenant que sa famille avait eu un accident. L'argent n'est pas le problème, nous pouvons vous payer le tarif que vous souhaitez, mais s'il vous plait emmener nous le plus rapidement possible à l'hôpital.

Elle les regarda, perplexe, se demandant pourquoi c'était toujours elle qui prenait en charge ce genre d'illuminé, pourquoi pas un de ses collègues, pour changer. Et puis avec un soupir, elle ralluma sa borne et remit son compteur.

- Tarif de nuit, 30% plus cher que celui de jour. Mais au moins, vous n'aurez pas d'embouteillage.

Oregano lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et Turmeric lâcha enfin son patron qui aussitôt le fusilla du regard.

- Désolé, boss, mais vous alliez dire une bêtise devant une dame, je me devais de vous arrêter.

Iemitsu fit une moue indignée avant de se mettre à regarder le paysage défiler. L'aéroport Narita n'était pas en ville, mais près de la gare et du port. Ce n'était pas très éloigné, mais c'était toujours trop loin pour Iemitsu. Très vite, il reconnut quelques quartiers de Namimori. Il savait exactement où il était, et combien de temps il leur faudrait. Et le quart d'heure nécessaire lui paru très long. Enfin la lumière des néons rouge et blanc de l'hôpital se dessina sur la rue, et la femme prit la direction du parking qui passait juste devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. Elle n'avait pas serré le frein à main que son passager avant jaillit de la voiture, l'effrayant encore une fois.

- Merci beaucoup, Fit Oregano tendit que Turmeric reprenait les bagages et les déposaient devant l'hôpital. Il se précipita rapidement sur son patron qui était en train d'enguirlander la réceptionniste qui paraissait prête à fondre en larme.

- De rien, fit-elle en soupirant. Au moins j'aurais quelque chose à raconter à mes enfants ce soir… J'espère que la famille de votre patron se porte bien.

Oregano lui sourit, jetant rapidement un coup d'œil à l'accueil, où le personnel semblait sur le point d'appeler la sécurité. Ses dons de diplomate étaient requis là-bas. Elle prit dans sa poche de veste intérieure son portefeuille, et la chauffeuse de taxi vérifia son compteur et prit une petite carte qu'elle tendit à Oregano.

- Voici ma carte, si vous avez à nouveau besoin d'un taxi, vous pourrez comptez sur moi. Vous avez même les jours officiels où je fais mon service de nuit, si jamais ça vous reprend. Cela vous fera 15 000 ¥ (144,70 €), plus les 30% du tarif de nuit, soit 19 500 ¥ (188,11 €), s'il vous plait.

Oregano prit cette carte et l'échangea avec deux billets de 100 €. La femme dans la voiture fit une drôle de tête, car ce n'était pas la monnaie national, et elle ne savait absolument pas combien ça pouvait représenter. Oregano l'aida :

- Voici 200 €, Je suis désolée, nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'échanger nos devises. Si je me souviens bien du cours de l'argent, ça équivaut entre 26 000 ¥ et 27 000 ¥. Gardez-ça pour la peine, vous n'étiez pas obligé de nous conduire. Passez une bonne soirée et soyez prudente sur la route.

Oregano s'inclina et partit rapidement prêter main forte à Turmeric, laissant une pauvre chauffeuse de taxi trop estomaquée pour redémarrer son moteur et repartir enfin chez elle.

Une bande d'illuminés _riches_. Finalement, c'était une bonne chose que se soit-elle qui les ait pris en route.

* * *

Oregano arriva sur un champ de bataille miné. Iemitsu avait réussi à faire pleurer de peur la standardiste qui était désormais entouré d'infirmières et d'internes qui fusillaient Iemitsu du regard tandis que se dernier était maitrisé (difficilement) par Turmeric qui fut plus que ravi de la voir arrivée. La seule faute de l'infirmière fut que, lorsqu'il était arrivé et le voyant en bonne santé, elle avait simplement dit que l'hôpital était fermé sauf pour les urgences. Quand il lui avait dit qu'il voulait voir quelqu'un, elle avait eu un drôle de regard, et lui avait répondu que les horaires de visite étaient terminés, qu'il faudrait passer demain dans l'après-midi.

La standardiste n'était pas en tort, elle n'avait fait que son travail, et le Iemitsu normal se serait excusé avec bonne humeur, et lui aurait expliqué qu'il venait de l'étranger, et sortait à peine d'un long vol, et qu'il aurait souhaité avoir des nouvelles de sa famille avant d'aller s'assurer de leur bonne santé. Il l'aurait peut-être même charmé si c'était nécessaire, et elle aurait rougie, gloussée un peu avant d'appeler son supérieur pour essayer de voir ça avec lui. Il l'aurait remerciée, et il aurait enfin eu ses réponses.

Mais voilà. Le Iemitsu charmant, blagueur et de bonne humeur n'existait plus. Il ne restait plus qu'un mafieux/père de famille anxieux avec dix longues heures de vol à se tordre d'angoisse sans recevoir un seul appel de l'hôpital, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que son portable était déchargé et qu'il n'avait pas de chargeur sur lui et qu'en plus, il ne connaissait pas par cœur le numéro de l'hôpital et donc ne pouvait pas utiliser les portables de ses compagnons pour l'appeler. Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans un jet privé et donc n'avaient pas à justifier de leur papier ou d'un billet de vol, sinon il aurait été possible qu'il tue quelqu'un. Et voilà qu'après tout ça, on lui disait qu'il était impossible de voir sa famille ? On se moquait de lui !

Oregano prit rapidement les choses en main, faisant signe à Turmeric d'éloigner leur boss.

- Je suis désolée du comportement de mon patron, fit-elle en s'inclinant profondément. Il est très nerveux et impatient. Nous étions à l'étranger quand nous avons apprit que sa famille avait-eu un accident, et il a sauté dans un avion. Depuis, il n'a pas reçu de nouvelle de sa famille, et il le supporte très mal.

La plupart des employés se calmèrent légèrement, comprenant un peu mieux ce comportement agressif. La standardiste se sécha les yeux et murmura d'une voix tremblante :

- Ce n'était pas une raison de me parler sur ce ton, il aurait pu s'expliquer…

- Oui, je sais, et je vous présente à nouveau mes excuses.

- Quel est le nom de sa famille, fit une infirmière qui semblait bien plus expérimenté que les autres. Oregano remarqua à un badge sur sa poitrine qu'elle devait être l'infirmière en chef d'un service.

- Sawada, répondit-elle. Sawada Nana et Sawada Tsunayoshi, sa femme et son fils. Ils ont eu un accident en fin de matinée, et on lui a demandé de venir à l'hôpital pour signer des papiers pour l'autorisation d'opérer sur son fils.

L'infirmière prit un air songeur jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de réalisation passe sur son visage qui se fit aussitôt grave. Elle demanda aux autres personnes de retourner à leur poste, qu'elle se chargeait de ça, et fit signe à la standardiste de prendre sa pause pour se remettre de ses émotions. Oregano en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à son patron, prête à le voir en train de forcer la main à Turmeric pour faire le tour de toutes les chambres afin de trouver ceux qu'il cherchait. Elle fut surprise de le voir assis sur une chaise, immobile mais tremblant, la tête entre ses mains. Elle jeta un regard à Turmeric qui se contenta de secouer doucement la tête. Elle ne devait pas demander.

Elle retourna son attention sur l'infirmière en chef qui répondait à un jeune interne.

- Dois-je appeler Hiko-sensei ? Demandait-il à voix basse.

Elle hocha avant de lui murmurer tout aussi doucement :

- Oui, dit lui que c'est le mari de la famille Sawada qui est arrivé.

Il partit aussitôt après un signe de tête à Oregano. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà partit. L'infirmière en chef soupira et s'installa à la place de la standardiste, et se mit à cliquer sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, cherchant le dossier complet de l'accident.

- Je vois de quel accident vous parlez. Ce fut chaos complet à ce moment là. Sawada-san et Sawada-kun n'ont pas été les seules victimes de cet accident.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Un chauffard ivre a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule dans un tournant, alors qu'il roulait trop vite. Sa voiture à d'abord prit de plein fouet le flanc droit d'une autre voiture qui roulait sur la voie de gauche, tuant le conducteur sur le coup et blessant le passager _(NA : Ne pas __oublier qu'au Japon, la conduite s'effectue à gauche et pas à droite. Le conducteur est donc sur la droite du véhicule)_. Mais sa voiture avait trop d'élan et s'est mise à faire des tonneaux en directions d'un passage piéton. Sawada-san et Sawada-kun étaient parmi ceux en train de traverser à ce moment là. Le véhicule est arrivé droit sur eux, et ils n'ont pu l'éviter.

Oregano sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle avait l'habitude du sang et des combats, des blessures et de la mort. Mais être victime d'un accident était bien différent d'un règlement de compte mafieux… On ne pouvait pas se défendre contre le sort, pas prévoir un tel accident.

- Comment vont-ils ?

- Ils étaient tous les deux en mauvais états quand ils ont été amenés ici. Nous avons fait notre possible pour leur sauver la vie, mais…

- Mais ? Insista Oregano.

L'infirmière releva les yeux, l'air sombre et désolée.

- Sawada Nana-san est décédée lors de son opération. Je suis navrée.

Oregano blêmit. Brusquement, elle se souvint de toutes les soirées où son patron avait un peu trop bu et où il sortait une photo de son portefeuille, une photo pas si vieille, mais déjà usée d'avoir été pliée et dépliée trop de fois, avant qu'il ne se mette à parler à cette photo avec un sourire béat, débordant d'amour. Il embrassait cette photo, dansait avec elle avant de se souvenir de leur existence. Au lieu de paraitre gêné comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait, il se jetait sur eux pour leur montrer une énième fois la femme de sa vie, si gentille, si belle, si parfaite, si aimante et leur fils, le fruit de leur amour débordant, plus mignon que tout les bébés existant, car c'était le sien, le leur et qu'ils s'aimaient d'un amour fou et qu'il aurait donné le monde pour les protéger. Même assommé par la liqueur, il ne lâchait pas cette photo plus précieuse que tous les bijoux.

Et maintenant, sa femme, si gentille, si belle, si parfaite, si aimante et tellement aimée était morte, fauchée par un imbécile arrogant qui avait trop bu et qui avait prit le volant.

- Et son fils ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix étranglée.

En voyant la tête de l'infirmière, elle se demanda si elle voulait vraiment savoir.

- Il a survécu à son opération, mais son état est toujours critique. Le médecin de garde vous donnera plus d'information, c'est lui qui est chargé de son cas. Il a été appelé, et il arrive bientôt.

Oregano hocha la tête, se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir annoncer ça à son patron. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et vit qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Elle se demanda brièvement si Turmeric n'avait pas finit par l'assommer. L'infirmière la vit hésiter et elle proposa gentiment.

- Si vous voulez, je peux le lui dire.

- Non. Merci, mais non. C'est bon.

Elle hocha la tête, et présenta à nouveau ses plus sincères condoléances. Oregano les accepta et se dirigea doucement vers son patron. Ce dernier l'entendit arriver, et il releva brusquement la tête. Il sentit ses entrailles faire des nœuds en voyant l'air sinistre qu'elle avait sur le visage. Il força ses jambes tremblantes à le porter et balbutia :

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où sont Nana et Tsuna ?

Oregano garda le silence quelques instants avant d'annoncer très doucement :

- Boss… J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous.

Le sang de Iemitsu se glaça.

* * *

Déchiré était le mot parfait pour le décrire. Son cœur était déchiré et saignait à flot, chaque mot que prononçait Oregano étant comme du sel qui lui brulait les yeux et faisait monter les larmes qui ne coulaient pas. Son esprit était déchiré et une tumulte comme jamais il n'en avait connu le possédait. Son côté mafieux criait vengeance, et il n'aurait pas hésité à traquer le salopard qui lui avait pris sa femme et blessé son fils pour lui faire subir les pires tortures. Son côté CEDEF, maitre de l'information, était glacé, et voulait savoir. Tout savoir jusqu'aux détails les plus morbides sur ce qui s'était passé. Son côté mari pleurait et hurlait la mort de sa moitié. Son côté père de famille exigeait de voir Tsuna immédiatement et de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le lâcher.

Ce fut ce dernier côté qui l'emporta.

- Tsuna… Je veux voir Tsuna. Où est-il.

Turmeric et Oregano grincèrent à entendre cette voix sans ton, vide de toute émotion.

- Je ne sais pas, nous devon attendre-

- Attendre… Je ne veux pas attendre ! Explosa enfin Iemitsu. Je ne veux plus attendre, je veux le voir, et tout de suite !

Il se précipita à l'accueil où était restée l'infirmière en chef, qui recula malgré elle en voyant la fureur désespéré de cet homme que ses deux amis n'arrivaient pas à arrêter. Elle sursauta quand il claqua ses mains contre le bureau et elle se figea face à son regard glacé.

- Je veux voir mon fils, où est-il ?

- M-Monsieur, je-

- DITES-MOI OÙ IL EST AVANT QUE JE NE DÉTRUISE CET HÔPITAL BRIQUE PAR BRIQUE POUR LE RETROUVER ! ! ! Rugit-il.

L'infirmière en chef, malgré toute son expérience ne pouvait pas calmer une colère et une peine pareille. Elle tâtonna pour appuyer sur le bouton de la sécurité quand enfin le médecin de garde arriva, accompagné de l'interne qui avait l'air aussi terrifié que lui.

- C'est bon, Mikato-san, je m'en occupe.

Elle hocha la tête en tremblant et s'éloigna rapidement. Voilà une journée mouvementée qui ne voulait pas se terminer.

Iemitsu se tourna vers le médecin, prêt à retourner sa rage contre lui si jamais il le faisait attendre à son tour. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte, mais garda son calme et son professionnalisme. Il tendit la main et se présenta.

- Je suis Hiko Nagashi. Je suis le médecin de garde de cette nuit, et je m'occupe de votre fils, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Cette présentation dans les règles fit resurgir son côté chef du CEDEF et il réussit à se calmer. Il serra la main tendu avec peut-être un peu trop de force, mais il réussit à se contenir.

- Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous amenez à lui. En chemin je vous parlerais de son état. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

Iemitsu hocha sèchement la tête, et n'osa ouvrir la bouche de peur de se remettre à hurler. Il suivit avec énergie le médecin qui accéléra à son tour pour ne pas énerver encore plus le père de famille brisé et impatient. Turmeric et Oregano échangèrent un regard et les suivirent, soulagé de savoir que le médecin semblait compétant et assez compréhensif pour ne pas l'énerver encore plus. Leur chef ne portait pas le nom de Lion des Vongola pour rien.

Alors qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur, le Docteur Hiko se mit à parler.

- Votre famille a été impliquée dans un accident en fin de matinée aujourd'hui. Un chauffard à perdu le contrôle de son véhicule qui s'est dirigé ver un passage piéton que traversait à ce moment là Sawada-san et Sawada-kun. Une dizaine d'autre personne traversaient aussi, et plusieurs d'entre eux ont subit le même sort que votre femme. Je vous présente toute mes condoléances pour votre perte.

Iemitsu ne répondit rien, hochant simplement la tête, plus doucement. Ils rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur, et le médecin appuya sur le quatrième étage. Il attendit que les portes se referment pour continuer de parler, toujours sur un ton professionnel neutre.

- Ils ont été amené ici en urgence et ont été traité rapidement pour plusieurs blessures. Votre femme avait un traumatisme au crâne avec lésion osseuse, un bras de cassé, plusieurs côtes brisées et plusieurs hémorragie interne, sans compter les multiples coupures et égratignures dû au verre et au frottement sur le béton. Ses blessures étaient trop importantes, et malgré nos soins, elle s'est éteinte pendant l'opération.

Iemitsu ferma les yeux, refusant aux larmes de couler. Il pleurerait la mort de sa femme après, pour l'instant, son fils était toujours en vie, et il était bien plus important.

- Les blessures de votre fils étaient moins importantes en nombre, continua le médecin en sortant de l'ascenseur, suivit de près par les autres. Il avait aussi un traumatisme crânien avec une lésion osseuse et une profonde coupure à la jambe droite causé par un éclat de métal, mais à par ça, seulement quelques coupures et égratignure. Nous pensons que Sawada-san à eu le temps de le protéger du gros de l'impact, et c'est pour ça que leurs blessures sont très différentes.

Iemitsu prit enfin la parole, d'une voix brisée.

- Nana aurait donné sa vie pour notre fils, ce n'est pas étonnant.

- Nous pensons que c'est ce qu'elle a fait, et que c'est ce qui a sauvé la vie de votre fils, confirma le docteur en poussant un porte battante.

Ils arrivaient dans le service d'urgence où malgré l'heure plus qu'avancé, il y avait encore des infirmières et des infirmiers qui s'occupaient des patients, changeant leur pansement, vérifiant une perfusion, ajustant un oreiller. Le médecin les mena devant une porte blanche et bleu, accordé à la couleur du couloir. Mais il n'entra pas. Arrivé là, il prit une grande inspiration et se retourna pour faire face à Iemitsu.

- Avant que vous voyiez votre fils, je dois vous prévenir. Ses blessures n'étaient pas mortelles, certes, mais il y aura peut-être des conséquences. Nous pensions d'abord que sa blessure à la jambe était la plus grave, et nous nous en somme occupé en premier. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, et c'est ce qui fait que sa vie est encore en danger. Ceci dit, son état est stable. S'il passe le cap des 48 heures, il devrait s'en sortir.

Cela rassura Iemitsu. Son fils était fort, il se battrait, et survivrait. Il en était sûr. Mais certaines paroles du médecin l'inquiétaient. Que voulait-il dire par conséquences ?

- Mon fils pourra toujours se servir de sa jambe, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne l'avez pas coupée ?

- Non, nous ne l'avons pas amputé, Sawada-san. Si la jambe était notre principal point de vigilance, nous avons autre chose qui nous inquiète chez votre fils. Voyez vous pendant l'accident, il a reçu beaucoup de minuscule éclat de verre dans les yeux. Nous les avons tous retirés, mais nous craignons des dommages irréversible.

À nouveau, Iemitsu sentit son monde basculer et il répéta :

- Des dommages ? Aux yeux de Tsuna ? Il… Il pourrait devenir aveugle ?

- C'est malheureusement une possibilité. C'est possible qu'il s'en sorte bien, et ai juste besoin de lunette si sa vision diminue, ou bien qu'il ne puisse bien voir que d'un seul œil, on ne peut encore pas se prononcer. Il y a aussi le risque d'infection qui est assez important vu la nature de la blessure et il est possible que le traumatisme crânien ai provoqué une commotion ou une contusion cérébrale qui peut compliquer les choses. C'est pour ça qu'il doit rester en observation 48 heures. Il faut attendre qu'il se réveille et faire des examens pour connaitre la gravité exacte de ses blessures. Nous avons déjà fait une radio pour savoir exactement comment son crâne était fracturé, si la boite crânienne avait bougé, mais pour les examens plus poussé, il nous faut votre autorisation écrite.

- Faite tout ce que vous voulez, mais sauvez mon fils, je vous en prie. Supplia Iemitsu. Je n'ai plus que lui…

- Nous ferons notre maximum, Sawada-san, répondit plus doucement le médecin, montrant pour la première fois un peu sa compassion à travers son professionnalisme. Nous avons des médecins très compétents ici.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

- Oui, si vous ne rester pas longtemps. Je vais prévenir l'équipe de nuit de préparer une IRM, et après, vous devrez signer quelques papiers. Je suis désolée, mais c'est le protocole.

Iemitsu hocha la tête, le visage blanc comme un linge. Il ouvrit la porte et dans un coin de son esprit, s'étonna même d'y être arrivé tant sa main tremblait. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait voir, mais son besoin de voir, de toucher son fils, de s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant était plus fort.

Il entra silencieusement, ne sachant même pas si ses deux subordonnés l'avait suivit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la forme immobile et bien trop petite dans le lit. Il ne pu cette fois contenir ses larmes, et elles ruisselèrent sans un bruit sur ses joues. Il étouffa un sanglot avec sa main tout en s'avançant vers le lit où il s'effondra sur une chaise.

Le silence pesant de la pièce n'était entrecoupé que par le bip sonore de l'électrocardiogramme, lent, mais régulier. Tsuna respirait à peine, aidé par un affreux tube qui lui descendait dans la gorge. Sans parler des bleus qu'il avait sur sa peau d'un blanc maladif, Iemitsu était effaré par le bandage qu'il avait tout autour de la tête, ne voyant que quelques mèche de ses cheveux brun dépasser ici et là. Ce bandage prenait non seulement le crâne, mais aussi les yeux, qui étaient protégés par deux gazes stériles, et c'était à ce moment là qu'il réalisa vraiment que son fils allait peut-être devenir aveugle.

Il voulait lui caresser la tête, sachant que Tsuna adorait ça plus que tout, mais n'osait pas de peur de lui faire encore plus de dégât. Il lui prit seulement la main, froide et molle et la serra entre les siennes, espérant transmettre un peu de sa vie, de sa chaleur et de réconfort par se simple contact.

Il ne pouvait pas parler.

Il resta là un long moment, silencieux, écoutant le bip qui devenait rassurant, qui signifiait que son fils était toujours en vie, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui tape sur l'épaule. Il mit un moment à réagir, et retomba sur le docteur qui s'occupait de son fils.

- Sawada-san, nous devons l'emmener pour faire des examens.

Iemitsu acquiesça et se leva, lâchant conter son gré la main enfin réchauffée de son fils. Il les vit le déplacer sur son lit et quitter la chambre, la laissant affreusement vide. Une pensée douloureuse lui traversa l'esprit, et il rattrapa le médecin.

- Hiko-sensei… Est-ce que je peux voir ma femme…

Le médecin eu un petit sourire triste et hocha la tête. Il fit signe à un infirmier d'approcher et lui ordonna de l'accompagner à la morgue de l'hôpital. Quand Tsuna eu disparu dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, Iemitsu suivit l'infirmier jusqu'à l'ascenseur, où ils descendirent jusqu'au sous-sol. Il se fit vaguement la remarque qu'il n'y avait plus qu'Oregano avec lui, et qu'elle lui serrait le bras. Il tourna un visage dévasté sur elle, et elle lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. Il ne pu la remercier, la gorge trop serrée. Il se sentait sur le point de craquer, mais devait encore tenir quelques minutes.

La porte de l'hôpital s'ouvrit sur un couloir particulièrement frais, et l'odeur familière de la morgue lui donna envie de vomir. C'était dans un environnement semblable qu'il venait voir le corps des mafieux qui tombaient sous ses ordres. C'était là qu'il venait leur dire un dernier adieu avant de classer leur dossier et de chercher quelqu'un pour les remplacer. Sa femme ne serait-elle qu'un de ses dossiers à son tour ?

Le chuintement de la porte en verre le surprit dans le silence qui régnait. Ils s'approchèrent du mur de tiroir, et l'infirmier ouvrit un coffre en particulier et tira le tiroir qui dévoila un corps. C'était un corps de femme, sans aucun doute. Avec un linge blanc sur le visage. Déjà, Iemitsu pouvait reconnaitre les mèches de cheveux de sa femme, de cette couleur châtain qu'il aimait tant. Mais il était sûr que le sang qui les décorait n'avait rien à faire là.

L'infirmier se recula, et Iemitsu resta immobile, paralysé. Son bras finit par se soulever et il fit glisser le linge du visage de Nana.

Ce fut comme un monstrueux coup dans le ventre. Ses poumons se paralysèrent, et la douleur fut insoutenable. Il hoqueta le nom de sa femme et tomba à genoux, caressant son visage tuméfié, priant un dieu auquel il ne croyait pas de la laisser se réveiller. Mais une fois encore, il ne répondit pas à ses prières. Le visage de Nana resta blanc, ses lèvres restèrent bleues, ses yeux restèrent fermés.

Iemitsu Sawada, mafieux aguerri ayant déjà vu la mort, l'ayant déjà causé, perdit toute contenance face au corps brisé de l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde et se mit à pleurer et à hurler sa douleur.

Parce qu'il n'était plus un mafieux, mais qu'un homme. Un homme dévasté par la douleur de la perte. Pas un mafieux, pour une fois, qui ne doit rien ressentir. Qu'un homme. Qui ne reverra jamais sa femme.

Car Nana était morte.

* * *

Q.Q Mais faut que j'arrête de pleurer comme une madeleine moi… Ça fait deux chapitres de suite enfin ! D'X

Mais quand même. Quelle tristesse… Pauvre Iemitsu, et pauvre Tsuna ! TT^TT

Pour information, voici un résumé des chiffres que j'ai utilisé et leur source.

Temps de voyage en avion Italie Japon.  
Pour France – Japon, c'est entre onze et quatorze heures. On va donc dire qu'entre l'Italie et le Japon, c'est entre douze et dix heures, rétrécit à neuf avec le jet.  
Source : compagnie Air-France.

Décalage horaire France-Italie/Japon  
7 heures pour les deux pays  
Source :

Équivalence devises (à l'heure actuelle, les prix peuvent changer).  
1 euro = 103,66 yens.  
1000 yens = 9,65 euros.  
Source :

Pour accéder aux sites, supprimer les espaces.

Ne vous étonnez pas des prix qui semblent exorbitants pour les taxis. Il est bien connu que les taxis japonais font partit des plus chers du monde. Lors de mes recherches, j'ai souvent vu un prix, 600 ¥ le kilomètre de jour avec une augmentation de 30% pour les horaire de nuit. Je me suis donc basé là-dessus, et ai imaginé un trajet de quelques kilomètres entre l'aéroport de Namimori et l'hôpital.

Vous ne pourrez pas dire que pour écrire, je ne fait pas de recherche ! *^*

Edit : Bon, je n'arrive pas à bien faire apparaître les adresses des sites... :/ Désolée. Si vous voulez avoir plus d'infos, n'hésitez pas à me MP, je vous les donnerais. ^^


	3. SOPA

Désolée, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Je sais que vous devez être furieux, et je le comprend, mais je suis en vacance et ai autre chose à penser en ce moment.

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous écris. C'est pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus important et de beaucoup plus inquiétant.

Après ACTA et autre joyeuseté de ce genre, SOPA est de retour. Toujours le même principe, toujours la même rengaine. C'est très compliqué à résumé en quelques mots, alors regardez cette vidéo, elle vous expliquera mieux que moi ce qui se passait pour l'ACTA.

w w w . youtube watch?v=Qo00pGk8FkQ

Sachez que SOPA, c'est la même chose, avec simplement des noms différents.

Signez la pétition et partagez avec vos amis pour que le plus de monde possible soit au courant !

petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF

Voici quelques liens pour ceux qui voudraient plus d'informations.

C'est en anglais, mais faites traduire par google au moins, parce que c'est vraiment important.

Obama Administration Revives SOPA Proposal To Make Unauthorized Streaming A Felony:

w w w . huffingtonpost 2013 / 08 / 07 / unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

SOPA died in 2012, but Obama administration wants to revive part of it:

w w w . washingtonpost blogs / the-switch / wp / 2013 / 08 / 05 / sopa-died-in-2012-but-obama-administration-wants-t o-revive-part-of-it/

Administration Can't Let Go: Wants To Bring Back Felony Streaming Provisions Of SOPA:

w w w . techdirt articles / 20130805 / 12472124074 / administration-cant-let-go-wants-to-bring-back-fel ony-streaming-provisions-sopa . shtml

Je ne sais jamais si les liens seront accepté par le site, alors n'hésitez pas, je répète, **N'HESITEZ PAS** à me MP pour me demander les adresses !

Partagez cela avec vos amis et votre famille, car c'est très très très important. On parle des AMV, des parodies des sites de partages de vidéos, mais qu'arrivera-t-il à nos fictions ? Techniquement, on utilise des choses copyrighté pour les créer !

Alors réagissez ! ! Ce n'est pas parce que ça se passe en Amérique que ça ne nous concerne pas !

Merci d'avance à ceux qui écouteront, et bonne fin de vacances.

Lascka


End file.
